Kaati
The Kaati are a race of bizarre psychic with a totalitarian government made by TeamUnitedNerds Planets The Orb of Kaaa The Orb of God is the home planet of the Kaati. It is a large volcanic planet, home to a large amount of bizarre life. It's atmosphere is a dense sphere of gas, looking glassy from a distance. It's glass orb like appearance is how it received its name. It may also have been called the Orb of Kaaa because it is like the crystal ball of the Kaaa allowing him to see the future just as the Kaati can. Native Life: The only life present on the Orb of Kaaa are the Kaati, for all other life was exterminated. Climate: To be added Gravity: The Orb has a gravity of G2 Tailo Tailo is a lush jungle planet. 80% of the planet's surface is land, and 80% of that is rain-forest. Native Life: All of Tailo's native life has been exterminated, accept for the native leech creatures. Climate: Most of Tailo's climate is humid tropical. It also contains a few cooler areas by the coast. Gravity: Tailo has the gravity of G1.5 Culture 'Entertainment' Kaati tell stories praising the Kaaa for entertainment. 'Work' To be added 'Naming' Names are given based off of caste: Normal Citizen Names Normal Citizens are not given names, just numbers. These numbers are based off of their order of birth, and used to keep track of citizens. Work Commander Names Work commanders are given a letter and a number. The letter is used to mark what community they command work in. Warrior Names To be added Elite Names Great One Names Language Kaa-Translates to "god" A-Translates to "almighty" Ti-Translates to "born" Goverment Caste The Kaati have a caste system. Normal Citizens Normal Citizens are the lowest caste, and are slaves, constantly working and praying to the Dictator. They are all brainwashed and implanted with devices that make them physically sick near perversion and ones that kill them after looking at an Elite too long. Work Commanders Works Commanders are the next highest caste. They do have the same devices and brainwashing as the citizens, however, they have more control. They command small groups of workers, but must still answer to the Elites. Warriors Warriors are meant to fight in wars for the Kaati. They do not have the devices found in Work Commanders or citizens, but they are equally controlled and brainwashed. Elites The Elites are a high class that serves the Great Ones. They are brainwashed to protect the Great Ones with their life. They are insane, and even suicidal when their masters are threatened. They have no problem with killing any lower class creature if they stand in their way. Great Ones The Great Ones are the highest class of Kaati. They are worshiped as gods and have several Elites to serve them. The Kaati religion states that the great ones birthed all of the Kaati, and are therefore the father of all Kaati Kaaa The Kaaa is the leader of all Kaati. He is above everyone, even the Great Ones. He is responsible for creating the Kaati religion, race, and culture. In the Kaati religion, he is the son of the creator of the universe. When he saw how flawed a creation his father had made, he created the Kaati, an infinitely perfect race, to wipe out all of the flaws his father had made. The grand destiny of the Kaati is to improve technology until the Kaaa can slay his father, creating a perfect universe. It is said there is only 1 Kaaa, who lives forever, but it is possible that they are different beings, and rotated, since many things about him are kept a secret. Religion Perversion The lower class Kaati have had mechanical implants that cause them to be physically sick when they are in the presence of something their society sees as wrong. They seek to exterminate everything that falls under their concept of impurity. Things Considered Impure Unintelligent Life The Kaati seek to destroy all Unintelligent life. They have wiped out all Unintelligent life on their planet, causing a famine. However, through the use of mysterious forced evolution, the Kaati were able to survive only on water and vegetation Quadrupeds For some reason, the Kaati hate Quadrupeds. Any race that stands on 4 or more limbs is considered immoral by the Kaati. They have committed the genocide of several races just for this reason. Non Religious Races Any race lacking a religion is considered evil Sexual Races Any race that uses sex for a reason other than reproduction is evil in the eyes of the Kaati. Military Ground Troops Kaati Robot Warrior The Kaati have an army of robot warriors that were imprisoned with them. They are merciless and answer only to the Kaati. They do have free will, and can make their own choices, but only within the parameters that the Kaati set for them. Kaatibot The Kaatibots are bipedal robots with artificial intelligence. Armored Kaatibot Heavy Kaatibot Heavy Kaatibots are massive bipedal robots equipped with rocket launchers. Firearms and Melee Weapons Spike of the Impure The Spike of the Impure is a knife used by the Kaati. It is made of bone, and strengthened with steel. With skill, they can be thrown. Land Vehicles The Reaper The Reaper is a massive mechanic Kaati tank, focusing on anti-tank and anti-infantry. It is also quote durable, but very slow. It can go over most terrain, but cannot go uphill due to being back-heavy. Air Vehicles The Angel of the Kaaa The Angel of the Kaaa is a small, fast vehicle used for dogfights. The Archangel of the Kaaa The Archangel is a light bomber, loaded with 3 Halo Bombs The Savior of Kaaa The Savior is a bomber with 3 "Will of Kaaa" bombs. It is feared and respected, and even considered angelic by the Kaati Sea Vehicles Spaceships Dropships Kaati Pod The Kaati pod is an unarmed one man pod used to launch Kaati and Kaatibots into space. Kaati Hyperpod The Kaati Hyperpod is a pod used to travel through hyperspace. Due to its small size and the danger of hyperspeed, it is extremely unsafe. Bombers Breath of the Kaaa The Breath of the Kaaa is a bomber focusing on defense and slowly breaking apart the opponent's shielding. Fighters Other Bombs, Missiles, AA Guns, and WMDs Ball of Hell The Ball of Hell is an incendiary grenade used by Kaati foot soldiers. When thrown, it releases a magma-like oily substance that sticks to whatever it touches. The Will of Kaaa The Will of Kaaa is a weapon of nuclear level power. It is a bomb, and when detonated, it wipes out everything withing it's blast radius without Kaati DNA. It is meant to eliminate all imperfections from the universe. Halo Bombs Halo Bombs are a generic explosive bomb used by Kaati for Air to Ground combat or bombing larger spaceships. Phychic Powers While the Kaati are believed to be physic by themselves and their enemies, they are, in fact, not. The reason for this misconception is that the Kaati often chew a particular kind of leaf. This leaf causes hallucinations, which the Kaati mistake for visions of the future. The leaf also causes heightened senses, which makes it appear to their opponents that they can see what happens next. Diseases Perversion Sickness When a Kaati witnesses an act of perversion, they will become physically sick, often vomiting or sneezing. Gallery Heavy Kaatibot.jpg|A Heavy Kaatibot Armored Kaatiobot.jpg|An Armored Kaatibot Kaatibot.jpg|A Basic Kaatibot photo (6).JPG|A Kaati Work Commander eyes_by_soulburn3d-d4x1h3g.jpg|A Kaatibot Probe h_m_s____the_defender_by_markusvogt-d4smscj.jpg|A Kaati Reaper niveus_urbs_by_arthurblue-d4c22dn.jpg|The Palace of the Kaaa season_of_the_seeds_by_arthurblue-d3gxcnv.jpg|Farming on the Orb of God Category:Articles by User:TeamUnitedNerds